Modern societies depend on the ready availability of energy. As the demand for energy increases, devices capable of efficiently storing energy become increasingly important. As a result, energy storage devices such as, for example, batteries, capacitors, electrochemical capacitors (ECs) including pseudocapacitors and electric double-layer capacitors (EDLCs) (sometimes called “ultracapacitors” among other names), hybrid ECs, and the like are emerging for use in the electronics realm and beyond. In particular, capacitors may be widely used for applications ranging from electrical circuitry and power delivery to voltage regulation and battery replacement. Electrochemical capacitors are characterized by high energy storage capacity, rapid charge/discharge ability, and large cycle lifetimes, as well as other desirable characteristics including high power density, small size and low weight, and have thus become promising candidates for use in several energy storage applications.
Presently, an energy density of Faradaic energy storage devices may be limited by technical challenges associated with increasing or maximizing an available space for active material and decreasing or minimizing space associated with non-active material that may lower the energy density.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the discussion of the described embodiments. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. Certain figures may be shown in an idealized fashion in order to aid understanding, such as when structures are shown having straight lines, sharp angles and/or parallel planes or the like that under real-world conditions would likely be significantly less symmetric and orderly.